Unbelievable
by Ulquishinee
Summary: Ginny witnesses something she shouldn't have and it leads to something completely unexpected when someone else has a plan of his own. BZxGW, DMxHG/One-shot/7th year/Kinda AU-ish and OOC/Rated M for smut!


**Unbelievable**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Pairing(s):** Ginny/Blaise, Draco/Hermione.

**Word count:** 3878 words.

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Ginny witnesses something she shouldn't have and it leads to something completely unexpected when someone has a plan of his own. BZxGW, DMxHG/One-shot/7th year/ kinda AU-ish and OOC/Rated M for smut!

**Warning: This story contains mature themes so, people, who are uncomfortable with reading lemons, I suggest they don't read this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own my ideas!

She had just stepped out of the Great hall with her messenger bag over her left shoulder, when a not so peculiar sight met her outside the double doors. The auburn haired girl, in all honesty, had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy little Mudblood," a boy with silver blond hair sneered down at the brunette at his feet, who was glaring back at him with hate in her chocolate orbs.

"I should watch where I'm going? You're the one who wasn't looking and ran into me, Ferret" the girl snapped back, getting to her feet. Her books were scattered on the floor, but were forgotten at the moment. The blond snorted.

"You should know better than to get in my way, Granger. Now run along to Potty and Weasel," he hissed the last part with venom and both were almost nose to nose, with looks that promised bloody murder. Sighing exasperatedly while watching the two, the ginger decided that that was enough, so she stepped between them.

"Bugger off Malfoy or I'll hex you," she warned and pulled the curly haired witch aside, her other hand reaching for her wand in her pocket. Malfoy sneered at them both, "Like I would want to stand here talking with filth like you two." He pushed past them, making both girls stumble and glare daggers at his back.

"Git," the curly brown haired witch muttered and started to pick up her books. The red head rolled her eyes. "Hey Hermione, I'm good today, thanks for asking," she said with sarcasm all the while adjusting her messenger bag more securely on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She had now picked up her books and was putting them back in her bag. Ginny wouldn't have noticed it, if she hadn't looked so intently at her friend, but she saw something white in Hermione's grasp.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at Hermione's hand. 'Is that a note?' she wondered. When Hermione followed her line of sight and finally noticed what she was looking at, she quickly pushed it in her robe pocket. "Oh it's nothing," she waved her off and laughed nervously. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend and was about to open her mouth to ask if she could see it, but Hermione was already backing away from her.

"Sorry Ginny, can we talk later?" she asked and didn't even wait for the ginger to answer, before hightailing it out of the entrance hall and up to the second floor. Ginny looked after her suspiciously, wondering what could have been that note about. Who gave it to her? And why was she acting like that?

She was brought out of her thoughts when the doors to the Great hall opened again and she tried not to groan when Malfoy stepped out with none other than Blaise Zabini and his two body guard Crabbe and Goyle behind him. She glared at all four of them, but especially Zabini, who was smirking at her, which only made her angrier.

'Why does he have to be so hot,' she wondered. If he was repulsive then she wouldn't find herself getting all hot and bothered every time he looked at her with those warm hazel eyes. And that was the main reason why Ginny Weasley hated Blaise Zabini: she couldn't have him.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always had a crush on him, which had been one of the reasons for her break up with Harry at the start of the year. Now that she thought about it, Hermione too had ended her short relationship with her brother, which she still found weird. Brushing that thought away she continued to glare at them, expecting a comment from Malfoy or Zabini, but they just left without a word.

Sighing, she turned on her heal and left for the Gryffindor common room.

**X~~~X**

It was already 11:59 PM and the Gryffindor common room was empty except for Ginny sitting on a burgundy sofa in front of the fireplace. She kept thinking about that note that Hermione hadn't let her see. She was just so damn curious of what it was that she was sure she wouldn't sleep all night if she didn't find out.

From her position she could see a shadow on the wall accompanied by quiet footsteps descending the stairs and ducked behind the sofa out of sight, all the while she waited for whoever was sneaking downstairs. When Hermione cautiously peered over the corner, she stopped breathing and waited behind the arm of the sofa. The sound of the portrait hole opening could be heard and Ginny quickly jumped out of her hiding spot just in time to see it close.

Her curiosity only heightened at this and she waited only a minute, using that time to think it through whether she should follow her friend. On the one hand, curfew had started an hour ago so Filch would be out with Mrs. Norris, looking for kids, who were out of bed this late and Ginny wasn't keen on getting a detention. But on the other hand, she really wanted to know what Hermione was doing sneaking out of her dormitory so late. So with that in mind, she decided to follow her best friend.

Catching up with Hermione was a bit hard though, she realised the moment she stepped through the portrait hole because she had no idea where she could have gone. Sighing exasperatedly, she ran down the stairs as quietly as possible, peering in dark halls in hopes of hearing footsteps that could be Hermione's and preying to Merlin that Filch or Mrs. Norris wouldn't catch her.

When she reached the first floor there was still no sign of Hermione anywhere and she was about to give up and head back to the common room, but a sound coming from somewhere in the dungeons stopped her. Her damned curiosity was piqued once more and she found herself descending the stairs.

A single torch was lit in the dark and dreary dungeons at the end of the corridor, the light not quite reaching her, but illuminating her path just enough to calm her nervousness. Then she heard more sound, and the closer she got, she recognized them as whispers. A pillar was casting a shadow over some part of the corridor and that's when she noticed that there was someone on the other side.

Holding her breath, she pressed herself against the wall and she tiptoed closer to whoever was behind it. At first she thought it was someone going mad and whispering to himself/herself, but soon she discovered that there were actually two persons. She pressed herself against the other side of the pillar and tried to listen what they were talking about.

"…so mean to me," a voice whispered and Ginny could tell that it was a girl because the whisper was soft and feminine. "You know that I don't mean anything I said," another voice whispered and from the deepness the whisper held, she could tell that the other person was a boy. In that moment she wondered if maybe she was listening on something private if the two students she didn't know identities to where here at night to see each other. No matter how corny it sounded, Ginny thought it was so romantic.

A long and heavy sigh could be heard then. "I…I don't want to keep pretending that I hate you," the girl was whispering again and Ginny finally paid attention to her words. 'What is she talking about?' she wondered a slight frown slipping on her features. No matter how she wanted it to not be her business her curiosity was once again stronger than her will to preserve the privacy of the two teens. It wasn't like she would go around the school and tell everyone, but the want to know had over thrown the sense of logic, which was telling her that she wouldn't want anyone sticking their nose in her personal life, so why should she do it to these two persons.

'That's simple,' a voice in her head whispered. 'Who wouldn't want to hear something as juicy as this?' it said and an evil laughter followed.

A sharp intake of breath brought Ginny out of her thoughts and she continued to listen. "I know, I don't want to pretend either, but you know that we can't," the boy whispered and then she could hear the unmistakable sound of lips smacking against lips, indicating that the two were now engaged in a heated snog. Then a moan escaped the girl's lips and Ginny stiffened. "Draco," she had moaned and the voice was familiar. So familiar actually that Ginny told herself that it couldn't be. She had have over heard it.

Determined to find out, she decided to take a one peek. They were preoccupied at the moment and wouldn't see her, she assured herself and took two steps forward and slowly moved so she could see them. The light in the torch for some strange reason wasn't as bright as before, but it still allowed her to see them quite well and she was left wondering why Filch hadn't yet found them. Wasn't the dungeons his favorite part of the castle?

The first thing she saw was blond hair that had a silvery glow to it. 'Definitely Malfoy,' she thought and groaned internally when she couldn't yet see the face of the girl. 'Oh Merlin, please don't let her be, who I think she is,' she pleaded in her head, but her prayer wasn't answered because when Malfoy pulled away from the girls lips to kiss down her neck, the face of her best friend was revealed and she immediately moved back in her previous position, stifling a gasp of shock.

She couldn't believe her eyes; Hermione and Malfoy snogging in a dark alcove in the dungeons. It was simply unbelievable and she told herself that she was dreaming because there was no way that those two could feel anything towards each other; they threw insults at one another every time they could and looked like they truly, genuinely hated each other.

Then she remebered what they had been talking about; they didn't want to pretend to hate each other. Was that it? Did they pretend to hate each other of fear that their relationship wouldn't be approved. Ginny had to admit one thing though: if what they were talking about true, they were the best actors she had seen because their act of hatred was so believable that she would never expect them to actually have feelings for each other.

Another moan came from Hermione and Ginny was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was spying on he best friend, but she couldn't seem to move from her spot. From the corner of her eyes she saw a robe being discarded on the floor and from the shadow she could now see Malfoy hoisting Hermione's legs around his hips. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks; not from being a stranger to the act, but because it was Hermione, who she had thought was still a virgin, about to engage in sex with Malfoy. In that moment she was left to wonder how often had she been sneaking out here to be with him.

"Draco, what if we get caught?" she heard Hermione plead, but it was more like a feeble whimper than anything else. "We won't," he whispered and then they both grew silent again, except for their panting and occasional moaning and grunting. Ginny honestly felt like a voyeur because she wanted to see what they were doing.' One peek won't hurt, right?' she told herself and sunk in a crouch just in case.

She peered from the corner and was surprised to note that they sure didn't waste their time. Hermione's robes were discarded in the corner and her blouse was open, revealing her lacy white bra. Malfoy was grinding against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck with Hermione's fingers woven in his hair. Ginny watched as Hermione untangled her hands from his hair and ran her fingers down his neck and shoulders, before they disappeared to roam inside Malfoy's unbuttoned shirt. Malfoy pulled away from her neck and hoisted Hermione higher, his mouth latching on her right breast, focusing on suckling on her nipple through the lacy fabric, making Hermione moan sensually.

Ginny was mortified to find that the sound was making a jolt of electricity shoot through her core and her body heating up with arousal.

"Draco, please stop teasing me…" her best friend moaned with her head thrown back against the wall. She could practically imagine Malfoy smirking. With Hermione's legs still locked around his torso tightly, his left hand disappeared underneath her skirt and Ginny tried not to imagine the things he was doing to her friend with his hand thrusting in and out, picking up his rhythm because her panties were growing wetter the longer she stayed to watch them.

When Malfoy withdrew his hand, his fingers were coated with her best friend's juices and he sucked on them moaning at the taste. "You're so wet for me," he whispered and Hermione's hands disappeared to work on his belt buckle. The metal clanked and the zipper was next and Hermione pulled out Malfoy's member, stroking the hard shaft, making him groan.

Ginny's eyes bulged and she watched Malfoy bunch up Hermione's skirt and move her white lacy panties aside. Hermione was doing everything to keep her purchase against the wall, while Malfoy rubbed the tip of his enormous cock against her dripping entrance. With a smooth thrust he impaled the curly haired witch on his dick and crashed their lips together to swallow Hermione's loud moan.

Ginny watched almost transfixed their movements, imagining it was her in Hermione's place and the wizard currently fucking her best friend, not Malfoy, but a complete contrast to him – dark skin, short black hair and warm hazel eyes. She groaned internally for choosing this moment to think of that sexy ass Zabini. It was enough that he had been her wet dream for the past three months, she didn't need to imagine him now, while watching a live porn Hermione and Malfoy had unintentionally presented her with.

With her attention on Malfoy and Hermione, and her eyes still glazed over with fantasies of the dark skinned Slytherin, she didn't hear that someone had sneaked up on her from behind and couldn't even let out a squeak of protest, before a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled behind the pillar with her back pressed against someone's chest. The two behind the pillar could still be heard grunting and moaning, but all Ginny could focus on was the feel of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the palm keeping her quiet.

Whoever was restraining her chuckled and she shivered when a warm minty breath ghosted over her neck. "I didn't think you were a voyeur, Weaslette," the voice mocked her and Ginny went rigid. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening,' she repeated in her head. There was no way that HE was behind her, restraining her, just like she had imagined in her craziest of fantasies. "I think we should give them privacy," he murmured and she suspected it was more for him than her. "How about you keep that cute little mouth of yours shut and-" he paused to capture her earlobe between his teeth, making her knees go weak. "I will take care of that problem of yours," he whispered seductively, moving the arm he had around her waist lower, over her abdomen lifting her skirt higher exposing more of the pale milky skin of her thighs. He cupped her mound roughly through her already soaked panties and a gasp escaped her lips and she leaned her body against his with her eyes closed in delirium. She hadn't even noticed when he removed the hand from her face.

"Good girl," he whispered and spun her around, his lips crashing on hers with passion. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist all the while ravishing her mouth with his tongue. He could still hear Draco thoroughly shagging Granger and he smirked. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Draco was secretly dating the bookworm. He had actually known that they were going at it for the last two months, since he always found them in some dark alcove. He was just surprised that no teachers were yet to catch them.

Laughing internally, he carried his little redhead towards the Slytherin common room.

**X~~~X**

In his dorm he set the little minx on his bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and he thought she looked beyond shaggable. "So, did you get off from watching them?" he asked with a just a smallest hint of jealousy in his voice, while he was working on the buttons of his shirt. The dorm was empty because he and Draco were the only ones who stayed there, and it was obvious that Draco wouldn't be back for a while.

Finished with his shirt he threw it on the ground, exposing his well defined abs, pectoral muscles, toned arms, and broad shoulders. Ginny's eyes glazed over with lust and she licked her lips at the perfect image in front of her. He just stood there waiting for something and only then she finally remebered that he had asked her a question. She shook her head and tried not to blush when he worked to take off his pants.

He laughed mockingly at her. "If you didn't then why are you dripping wet?" he husked stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside. Ginny looked at her shoe covered feet and furrowed her brow in irritation. She knew why, she just couldn't say it.. "Well, Weaslette?" he said standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers and Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname. "That's none of your business," she growled feeling her mood slipping; she had to admit – she liked the fantasy Blaise better because he didn't mock her and supplied her with nothing but mind blowing sex.

Blaise could see that his questions were only ruining the moment, so he sat down on Draco's bed, right across from his own and fixed the ginger on his bed with a smirk. "Undress and lay down for me," he ordered and leaned back on the bed. Ginny huffed at his command, but inside she once again felt excitement running through her veins.

She took off her shoes and socks first and kicked them aside all the while working on opening her blouse. The buttons came loose easily and she made sure to tease him with only a line of her red bra, before stripping the garment off and exposing her pale torso. Blaise watched as she unzipped her skirt and let them pool around her ankles standing in front of him with nothing but a pair of bright red panties and bra.

He licked his lips and nodded his head towards her undergarments. "Hot, but I'd rather have you take them off," he said with a small chuckle and Ginny blushed under his gaze, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. Her palm sized breasts came free and Blaise licked his lips at the sight of the stiff rose color peaks standing at attention. She dropped the bra with the rest of her clothes and hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down. She felt more moisture settle between her legs and she sat down on the edge of his bed in hopes of hiding it, but she could tell from his smirk that he already saw the evidence of her arousal and she cursed internally.

"Good girl," he said not even hiding the tent that he now had in his boxers. "Now lay down and let me take care of you," he added in a low tone and Ginny moved farther up the bed and settled her head against his pillow, his scent of almonds and rich dark chocolate filling her senses and she sighed in contentment.

He was on top of her in the next moment, his lips on hers once more. He bit her lower lip to demand entrance, which she granted without protest. He spread her thighs apart and rubbed his boxer covered erecting against her wet pussy, making her gasp and pull him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He grunted and lifted up his hips using his right hand to slip off his boxers, while he fondled her breasts with his left, pinching her nipples and Ginny whimpered.

Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and he rubbed it against her entrance, only making her more desperate for release. "Now tell me, who made you so wet when you watched your muggle-born friend fuck with my best mate?" he growled watching her reaction. Her face was redder than her hair and she was biting her lip in concentration. "Who?" he repeated and thrust his hips forward so that only his tip entered her tight channel before he withdrew making her whimper and eagerly thrust her hips upwards.

"Please," she pleaded breathlessly squirming underneath him, but he wouldn't until she answered him. "Not until you tell me," he said like he didn't care at all, even though his cock was pulsing with need just as her pussy was.

She let out a frustrated groan. "You," she relented and Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now. And why is that?" he questioned and Ginny growled again. "Because I fuckin wanted you to fuck me against the wall," she hissed and attempted to pull his hips down to meet hers, which was fruitless. He gave her a smirk. "Another time, my little lion," he said with a satisfied smile and drove positioned himself at her entrance once more, rubbed his tip against her nether lips a couple more times to get her frustrated and when she least expected it, he thrust his hips forward and embed himself deep inside her sex.

Her walls were soft and hot and tight around his shaft and he groaned in ecstasy, while the witch howled and clawed at his back till it was raw and covered in bloody nail marks and half crescents from where she dug them inside his flesh. Oh Merlin! He knew that she wouldn't disappoint him. The pain mixed with the pleasure was like pure heaven and he was driven to pound her even more mercilessly. He walls contracted and tightened around his pulsing member and he came with a yell and the witch screamed with absolute pleasure. They collapsed on the bed and his little kitty retracted her claws, small rivulets of blood running over his back, but he was too drained and fulfilled to care. The last thing he thought before his eyes drifted shut was how he liked a woman with claws.

**A/N: Dear readers, if you have made it to this author's note that means you have read my one-shot story. I'm glad! Anyway, I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I needed something to get me out of my writers block so here it is! Forgive me if the characters were a bit OOC, or maybe a lot, who knows. Can't say that it was my best work, but still I would appreciate some feedback. Please and thank you.**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


End file.
